Take a Heart of Stone
by DmnJean
Summary: Nothing graphic, kinda sad, but sweet. R&R please!


Not mine!! Part two of what is laughingly called the Tears Arc, even though there are only 2 stories in it, so far, and neither one of them form a complete story line. I never Cry belongs to Alice Cooper and his lawyer types, The Gundam scene belongs to Bandai and all those other people. Please don't sue me. Read and review and I take requests! *laughs and waves good bye* on with the fic!  
  
  
I Never Cry- By Jean  
  
*If there's a tear on my face - It makes me shiver to the bone - It shakes me babe - It's just a heartache that got in my eye - And you know I never cry, I never cry*  
"Huh, Great, now I'm just singing lies." Duo thought. "Damn radio anyway. And of course this is the only station Deathsythe will pick up." He glared angrily at the console of the said mecha, who was playing a damn pre-colony rock song while running a diagnostic. He had thought it was funny, when he installed it. Now, not so much...It was hitting to close to home.  
*Sometimes I drink more than i need - Until the tv's dead and gone - I may be lonely - But I'm never alone - And the night may pass me by - But I'll never cry* Duo snorted as the mecha continued, chirping mutley amongst the piano notes. "Does this thing spy on me or something? I know I get smashed now and then.... so what? It's not like it affects my piloting or anything." Shinigami muttered to himself while looking for something to eat. He hadn't eaten in, oh, 2 hours and was getting the munchies. And the house was too far away.  
*Take away, take away my eyes - Sometimes I'd rather be blind -* "huh, the way that I see that oujosan look at Heero..... Maybe my aibu knows more about this then I'm letting on."  
*Break a heart, break a heart of stone* "Well, I don't wanna break it...just open it up a little bit." * Open it up but don't you leave it alone - Cuz that's all I have to give to you - Believe me babe, it ain't been used - My heart's a virgin it ain't never been tried* "Well, in the labs and under that horrible scientist....I think that maybe he didn't have a decent example of what love is. At least I had Father and Sister." Duo muttered a running commentary as the song paused during the inspection procedures. * And you know I'll never cry - And you know I'll never cry* No, of course he won't. And neither will I don't get any ideas, now. *- And you know I'll never cry - Never cry, I'll never cry - Break a heart, break a heart of stone - Open it up but don't you leave it alone - Cuz that's all I have to give to you* Well, so what if I love him more than I understand? It's not like he loves me too or anything. A passing figure stopped on the catwalk in front of Deathsycthe to listen to the pilot, catching the end of that sentance. * Believe me babe, it ain't been used - My heart's a virgin it's never been tried - And you know I'll never cry -* "I know I haven't ever fallen in love, D. but seriously, the only person who comes close to owning my heart, lock stock and smoking barrels like he does, is Heero and he's in love with Relena! And she hates me!" Finding a bag of m&m's he sat munching, listening to the rest of the song. The listener at the door felt his eyes widen and was off in a shot. Duo turned around, feeling suspiciously like someone was watching him and didn't see anything. He shrugged and finished tinkering. D-Hell's response to duo cheerful good bye came as the last two lines of the song. *Never cry - I'll never cry* That night, Duo found three hearts on his pillow, each carved out of a different stone. The first was rose quartz, the second was amethsyt, and the third was lapis lazuli. he lifted up the amethyst stone and read the note under neath.  
"I may be lonely - But I'm never alone - And the night may pass me by - But I'll never cry * Break a heart, break a heart of stone *Open it up but don't you leave it alone - Cuz that's all I have to give to you - Believe me babe, it ain't been used - My heart's a virgin it ain't never been tried. And you know, I never cry. But I love you too Duo. Heero." 


End file.
